


False Hope

by C_VSM



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, also slight canon divergence but does anyone honestly give a shit, this is so self indulgent im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_VSM/pseuds/C_VSM
Relationships: Valamsygax | Valkadast aep Lenwydh/Ardal aep Dahy
Kudos: 1





	False Hope

"Were you followed?"   
"Followed? Of course not. You know Emhyr trusts me enough not to send anyone after me."   
"I wasn't talking about Emhyr."   
There was a pause, and my companion's signature grin turned into a frown.   
"No, my wife doesn't know I'm here."   
"Good, good," I finally turned to face him and was immediately taken aback. Instead of his usual aristocratic outfit he was wearing a loose elven-style robe, of course fully black with an embroidered golden sun, but it's the thought that counts. He wasn't wearing any make-up either - which I never understood why he wore in the first place, for his complexion was light enough - and his usually thoroughly oiled and slicked back hair was framing his face in loose...curls? I never knew he had curly hair!   
"What's the occasion?" I asked him after managing to regain my composure. He was clearly amused by my reaction, for he was grinning again.   
"Nothing special, really. I dressed down by Nilfgaardian standards."   
"Well, by my standards, this is an improvement," I laughed, stepping towards him and running a hand through his hair. It was surprisingly soft when it wasn't oiled.   
He let out a low hum of approval, and I noticed he closed his eyes. I chuckled and removed my hand.   
"We'll have plenty of time for that later."   
Despite being a hardened general that helped overthrow a monarch of the largest empire the Continent has ever seen, he could still barely stop himself from visibly pouting when I withdrew my hand.   
"Come. We have work to do."   
I outstretched a hand and he took it, letting me lead him into the furthest area of my bedchambers, where we had laid out a map of the Continent and have been planning army group East's movement through the North. Himself being a brilliant strategist, now with a sage by his side, it was only a matter of time until the North bows at our feet. Only a matter of time until we needn't hide what we have anymore.   
Oh, how wrong I was.


End file.
